The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You
by RosalieRomeo
Summary: Gerard Way's child hood best friend Mina is the sweetest most gorgeous thing he has ever seen. but when she starts dating a guy known to push things what will Gerard do. A Gerard Way Fan Fic review please
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mina trailed skipped around the grass pulling her friend Gerard with her.

"Come on Gee."

"Mina do I really have to play such a childish game?"

She stopped skipping and let go of Gerard's hand.

"Fine then what do we do?"

"I don't know it's your birthday."

"Then we skip!"

"Your such a little kid."

"No I am 10 today."

"And I am 12 so deal with it."

She turned her narrow blue eyes into big doe eyes and stared at Gerard.

"Mina, how about I give you your present."

"Okay." She perked up.

"Here."

Gerard handed Mina a studded belt.

"I love it!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

After a couple more hours of playing Gerard took Mina home. Mina promised she would never take that belt off.


	2. Strike one

Gerard's POV

I walked down the halls it was now Mina's first day of high school and I promised I would be there for her. Where is she? God I really need to stop having feelings for her.

I told her met by her locker she told me what her locker was and it shouldn't be that hard to find your own locker.

"Hey Gee who are you waiting for?" Frank walked up next to me.

"Mina. Do you know where she is? "I was starting to get irritated.

"You mean you haven't seen her yet?"

"No…"

"Man, come on." Frank grabbed my arm and started pull me towards the jock hang out.

He stopped and pointed at a crowd of football players.

"What about them?"

"See the slutty looking girl in the middle of them?"

"Yeah but I don't get how that's helping me find Mina."

"Dude that is Mina."

I looked.

It was her.

I could see her shoulder length brown hair, her almost anorexic figure, and that belt.

"Gerard!" I heard her scream as she ran towards me and pumbled into me.

I loved the feeling of her soft body against mine.

"Mina why are you here? I thought we were meeting by your locker."

"Yeah but I got lost getting there and I asked him." She pointed towards the quarter back Cameron Long.

"And I guess we got caught up in conversation." She smiled like crazy just talking about him. Almost like she wanted him, but he isn't her type. I know she isn't into jocks she cant be. "Oh well come on we can salvage for missed time." I started walking back towards her locker.

"Gerard." She looked at her feet

"What."

"Cameron offered to show me around and I am kind of interested in him."

She is into jocks oh god no.

"Oh that's okay. I will see you at lunch."

"Yeah lunch." She ran away and into camerons huge jock arms that I now wanted to rip out of their sockets. I felt like she was mine to show around not his. Whatever I would see her at lunch.

Or not.

I sat at the table with all of the guys.

"Gerard stop being so weird, go tell Mina you want her and maybe she will actually hang with us." Mikey uttered from taking a swig of his water.

"Shut up."

"You know she used to like you." ray announced

"I know, and I blew it."

"Maybe not she could just be trying to get around before she spend her forever with you." frank sang like an over dramatic actor.

"Shut up Frankie."


	3. Teasing

It had been months and Mina had spent the least amount of time possible hanging out with us, because she has been caught up in her new boyfriend. Yep I am talking about Cameron Long. She started going out with him and I have no clue what I am going to do. I still want her. I still see that belt on her every time she passes by.

But what confuses me the most is why she is even acting like this. Again like every other moment I was thinking about her. I don't know why I developed a liking for her but I did and now she wouldn't leave my mind to be.

"Hey, Gee." She bounced up wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Mina?"

"Yeah silly goose who else would it be."

"Just shocked you're never around anymore."

"Yeah well Cam is at practice and I hate sitting there with all the cheerleaders so I started walking around and saw you all alone, and now I am here." Everything had a perky flight attendant tone to it.

"I see that."

She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Gee?"

"What?"

"When we were little and you promised to protect me from anything did you mean it?"

I looked at her. Her face said she was still happy no worries just curious but her eyes had a glint of pain in them.

"Of course."

She sighed in relief.

"Cool."

"I've missed you Mina."

"Why?"

"I 'm not used to you not being here all the time."

"Here?"

"Yeah beside me."

"Mina!" a gruff voiced called out.

"Oh shit I have to go!" she got up scrabbling for her bag.

"Bye Gee I'll hang out more I promise."

"I'm coming Cam." She yelled running towards the source of the voice.

As she ran I looked at her back visible through her shirt. Is that a bruise?

My blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting her.

"Hey Gee, I'm done taking that test we can go." Mikey ran out of the building.

"Okay."

"Did I see Mina with you?"

"Yeah she stopped by for a second."

"Oh cool." Mikey sounded very surprised.

Maybe this would be a good time to get some secrets out of my little brother.

I fastened my seat belt as Mikey did the same and started the engine.

"Hey Mikey can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure."

"You have classes with Mina right?"

"Yeah."

"So you two talk right?"

"Sometimes."

"Does she tell you secrets?"

"Sometimes, well I don't know if they are, well Gee its-"

"That's a good enough answer. Now answer me what you are hiding."

"I cant tell you."

I swerved the car.

"Are you sure you cant tell me?"

"Your going to threaten my life just find something out about Mina?"

"Yes."

"Your nuts."

"Yep. Now tell me what she's told you!"

"No."

I took a sharp turn and started to speed up.

He clutched onto the dashboard not saying a word the whole way very brave guy.

What the hell would my brother hide from me about our best friend? I went to my room and did my thing for a couple hours. Sketch, eat, check mail, sign on to aim, sign out of aim, and go to sleep. But while I was going through my hour of staring at the ceiling my window rattled and opened to Mina.

She plopped in and made herself comfortable next to me under the sheets.

"Mina?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Let's not talk about that we have school tomorrow."

She closed her eyes and looked like she was going to fall asleep.

I might as well take advantage of this. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey gee."

She was never good at staying silent.

"What?"

"Does this remind you of when we were little?"

"Yeah." i giggled at her bringing back childhood memories

"Remember when you me and Mikey had a sleepover in here and you and I said we would sleep on the floor with him but we ended up here."

"Yeah that was pretty sweet."

"Try not to spoon me like last time. I am taken."

God how she sounded so proud of it made me sick.

I tried to ignore what she said and go to sleep.

I rolled over onto the floor at the sound of my alarm clock. Looking around finding no signs of Mina and an open window. She probably left a little while ago. I don't know why I let her do this to me. Its like her sneaking in made me expect something. Stupid me.


End file.
